marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (dyed from Category:Brown Hair brown) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; businesswoman; former headmistress | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I know what you are thinking, Agent... Remember that, and we can work together. | Speaker = Emma Frost | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Using both her telepathic powers and her natural abilities, Emma Frost became a successful businesswoman and the White Queen of the notorious Hellfire Club. After a school for mutants she created clashed with Professor X's X-Men numerous times, and most of her students were killed in a tragedy, Frost decided a better use of her powers would be that of joining the X-Men. Long Live the Queen After someone posed as her to coordinate the Hellfire Club's goons to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. and brainwash Mockingbird, Emma asked for help to uncover the impostor. After defeating numerous Hellfire allies like the Brotherhood of Mutants and Crimson Dynamo, it was revealed Mystique was impersonating Frost for the Brotherhood's own agenda. After Mystique was defeated, Frost accepted to join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains who tried to get their hands in the Isotope-8, a powerful compound left by a Pulse which hit Earth some days before. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested withing five X-Men, included Cyclops, who retreated to their base on Utopia. Those five mutants and some of the X-Men retreated in their base on Utopia. The Avengers, that thought the Phoenix Force was too strong to control, went Utopia to reason with them, ultimately leading to a fight. After Hawkeye and Black Widow fought Emma Frost, the Avengers realized the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting its wielders. Magik and Colossus collided with the Avengers while trying to show them it could be controlled, by defeating numerous enemies who tried to get their hands on its power. After the two leaders, Cyclops and Phoenix were faced by Captain America and Iron Man, the Phoenix Force left Earth, still leaving the five X-Men with a small portion of its power. With their differences settled, both the X-Men and the Avengers continued to fight in the same side. Fratricide When Cannonball and Avalanche defeated the Hellfire Club Minions. Frost confronted Sebastian Shaw about his Sentinels and the Hellfire Club. Ultimately, Frost defeated Shaw but he and his minions were rescued by Selene. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Emma Frost of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Emma Frost of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Frost Family Category:Telepaths Category:Businesspeople